


Attractive

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Aladdin and jasmine are Poly, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, Femslashfeb2018, Femslashfeb2018 day 1, Jasmine doesn't date miguel and tulio though, M/M, Miguel tulio and Chel all date and are all Flynn's parents, Multi, Other, Poly Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Jasmine took notice of the beautiful girl that danced in her village streets quickly, and before she knew it, their lives were intertwined.





	Attractive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! In this the focus is on Chel/Jasmine, but it does have other relationships! It involves Poly relationships!

Attraction. 

That's what Jasmine felt as she gazed at the beautiful women, who danced among her friends, one of which was composing a glorious tune with a handmade string instrument. 

When the girl caught her eyes, she smirked and held out her hand, pulling the princess into the groove. The duo danced and gazed lovingly at each other until a sudden yell from guard caught their attention. 

One of the men whom was with the beautiful girl had been caught gifting an apple to the small boy accompanying the group. The guard raised a sword above the man's hand, whose eyes filled with fear and dread. The little boy kicked at the shins of the guard, who turned the sword and hid slim eye to the child, ready to punish the kid for his actions instead. 

"Leave my Dad alone! Leave him alone or I'll kill you!" The boy drew a small dagger out of the holster on his waist. 

The guard laughed and smacked the tiny weapon out of the boy's hand. A gulp escaped the child's throat, as he backed up against his father. 

Suddenly, the other man approached the group and slammed his instrument over the guards head, and within a blur, the entire group of four adults and one child rode away and the blond man's horse. 

When the group reached an abandoned building, they all clambered off the horse and relaxed. The little boy pulled out his stolen apple and gleefully bit into it, causing the man who had taken the fruit to laugh and ruffle his son's hair.

The other man pulled out his own bag and started to sort through it, finding a spare dagger and handing it gently to the boy.

Jasmine felt her chest heave and suddenly let a bolt of laughter escape her. "That was close." 

Chel just shrugged. "Just another day in our life." She set her own bag down. "I earned a little money from dancing, we can buy more food with that." 

Miguel dumped a mini bag of coins into the same pile. "I got some for playing. I'll make another mandolin tonight, but we'll have to find another corner to perform on."

The boy, who had gulped his piece of apple down, pouted a bit. "Sorry Pop, I didn't mean to get us caught."

The blond man laughed and hugged the boy. "It happens. And dont worry, there's always another street corner for us." 

Jasmine felt her heart ache slightly. She glanced down at the coins the group had earned and swallowed hard. The amount was barely enough for two loaves of bread! 

She knew she had to help, but she had no money with her. She vowed to herself to bring plenty the next day. 

Jasmine bid the group good night and gathered up two bagfuls of gold to bring with her the next day.

After some searching, Jasmine found the little crowd again and heaved her bags over to the group, dumping one of the bags in their donation basket. Right away, the peaceful strumming halted, Chel and Tulio's feet went cold, and the little boy stopped painting. 

Upon seeing the amount of gold, the child launched forward and squeezed the woman cheerfully, tears pricking his eyes. Jasmine gasped softly at the interaction and Tulio stepped forward, pulling his son away, who still smiled happily up at the woman. "Flynn, go easy on her," his voice wad soft and still showed his shock.

Jasmine just smiled at the group, though a feeling of unease started to breech into her as the crowd among them grew. Who were all these people?

Miguel spotted a guard and whispered something to Tulio, who glanced at Chel and nodded. Flynn saw the gesture and climbed up onto the squad's horse, holding tightly onto him, as Tulio joined him. Miguel hoisted the basket of gold onto the horse's back and tied it down. Once secure, he pat the horse and watched as the two rode off to safety. 

Miguel caught the eyes of the guard AMD drew his sword. Right away, Jasmine felt her stomach drop, and she could tell by the look on Chel's face that she felt the same.

The guard lurched forward and clashed swords with the man. Taking a deep breath, Jasmine glimpsed at the girl beside her. "Same hideout as yesterday?" Chel nodded, and with that Jasmine marched forward. She removed her hood and revealed her crown to the guard, who was so shocked he dropped his sword. Jasmine met Miguel's eyes and flicked her head to the side, hinting at the man to run. 

Miguel grabbed Chel's hand as the two scattered out of sight. Jasmine glared deeply at the guard. "Go to my castle, now. I have some new orders for you and your fellow guards. I expect you to enforce them." 

The soldier nodded and picks up his sword, only for the princess to hold her hand out and confiscate the weapon. "You won't be using this anymore today." And with that, she sent the man off. Once he was out of sight, the crowd applauded the princess, who smiled gently before disappearing into the alley and finding her way back to the hideout.

As she entered the hide away, she took notice of Tulio, who was packing away all of the group's food and clothes into a large bag. Worried, Jasmine placed a gentle hand on the man's back. "I don't understand, are you guys leaving?"

"What choice do we have?" Tulio grumbled, refusing to look at the woman. "No offense, but we aren't safe if royalty knows where we hide."

Jasmine swallowed hard. "I'm not going to tell anyone, and I'm certainly not going to hurt any of you."

Tulio glanced at his son and pulled the teary-eyed boy into his arms. "Well, we just can't take that chance, now can we?"

Jasmine could only stare as the group continued to pack. What was she supposed to say? Her voice showing her hurt, Jasmine spoke up. "I could let you all live in my pallace."

Miguel put his hand on Tulio's shoulder, who shrugged it off. "And give up our adventures?" He laughed coldly at that. 

Miguel stared sadly at the woman who had helped them greatly with her money and distraction. He seemed to like the idea of finally bein safe, but not without his entire family. He hugged the princess tightly before turning and joining Tulio and his son. 

Flynn stared at the woman over his father's shoulder, pouting immensely, before squirming out of the embrace and running to the woman, squeezing her legs. 

Tulio only stares and sighed, pulling his son away. The two men and the boy left the building, leaving only Chel and the princess.

Chel gazed up at the other sadly, watching the royalty begin to softly cry. "I'm sorry, princess, it's just not safe for us anymore. Even if you don't do anything, your guards eventually will."

Jasmine bit her lip, "well, when I run the kingdom I'll fix it!"

Chel smiled gently. "I'm sure you will, but until then, we need to get Flynn out of here and to somewhere safer."

Jasmine swallowed coldly, nodding. Chel gave her a smirk and leaned forward, kissing the princess warmly on the lips. "It was fun, Princess."

And with that, Chel left the building, the horse following her. Jasmine collapsed ti her knees and sobbed before finally pulling herself together and making her way home.

When she returned and noticed the guards, she remembered how the group was leaving anyways and dismissed them.

"Cheer up, darling." Her father cooed to her, after the Princess has confessed the entire story, minus the part about Chel kissing her. "If you want to change the laws so badly, let's hurry up and find you a prince so you can."

The young heir brightened up at that. She welcomed suitors in one by one, but find none of them would work. They were all greedy and told her they wouldn't let her affect the laws, or they would make jokes about killing thieves as if they were flies. That was, until she met Ali.

Prince Ali was something else. He seemed like the rest at first, but as the two lay under the stars and talked, she told her story of her friends and the girl she loved. In turn, Ali admitted that he wasn't always a prince, but that he became one to help his people. Right away, Jasmine suggested a plan that worked for both of them, and soon the two wed.

Once the two were married, a law permitting the deaths and harsh punishments of people simply for stealing food was passed, and the two would travel down to the square everyday to make sure it was being enforced correctly. Ali, or Aladdin, as Jasmine now called him, started a plan that would help feed the city, and the guards were retrained to fight only for the country, instead of against it.

While the health of the country as a whole was improving greatly, Jasmine still found herself missing her friends and the girl who had kissed her, even as the months passed by in front of her.

As the new sultan and his wife way awake under the stars one night, Jasmine brought up the memories of her friends and how she still wished she could see them again when Aladdin leaned towards her and smiled. "You know, I think I still have two wishes."

Nervously, the princess set up and stared at her best friend, her eyes watering. "I don't know, its been so long. They probably forgot about me." 

"You? No way." 

Jasmine smiled and pulled the lamp into her lap, staring at it nostalgically. "Well, I think it'd be wrong to force them here, but maybe... Maybe I could ask fir a way to know where they are? Then I could go and invite them myself." The woman suggested, still gazing intently at the lamp instead of rubbing it. "They might not like that, though. They were upset with me when they left."

"You've told me the story a dozen times, Jas. I know they won't be upset. But if you're so worried, I can go instead of you, and I'll lead them here." He nudged her in the side. "That's if you can handle running the country alone while I'm gone." 

She laughed lightly before pulling the man into a tight hug. And within a moment, Aladdin made the wish.

Weeks passed, and there was no sign of her husband or her friends. She was near ready to send a search team when Aladdin arrived, riding on an elephant, the same way he did when he met her. 

But none of her friends were to be seen. 

Jasmine melted in the doorway as Aladdin snickered. Glancing up, she saw his joyous expression and felt utterly confused. "They, um, refused to ride elephants." And with that, the group entered the castle, their horse flinging off the passengers for a chance to pet by the former princess. The three on the floor stood up and dusted themselves off.

Upon noticing her confusion, Tulio gave her a smile. "Chel is in the square right now."

Jasmine couldn't help but burst into tears yet again, this time in glee, as she launched forward and hugged the two adults, before turning to Flynn, who had grown a few inches. The boy smirked and hopped right into the woman's arms as if he hadn't changed size at all. 

The group celebrated and hugged for many more minutes before Jasmine led them to the guest rooms and then to the dining room, where a large warm meal awaited them. The group stein peace, except for Jasmine, who decided to eat with Chel later.

As the three friends made their way to their rooms, Aladdin pulled the girl to the side. "I just want you to know," Aladdin glanced down at her, no matter what happens with you and Chel--"

And with that, Jasmine burst into giggles. "I love you Aladdim, I do. But I can love two people at once. If that's alright with you, of course." She said that last sentence in a teasing tone, causing the sultan to laugh. 

"Of course it is. I needed to let you know, anyways. On our trip I met this...guy," the sultan started, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, biting his lip. 

Jasmine hugged her husband. "Go get 'em, tiger." Rajah sat up at the words, causing the two to laugh. 

Gleefully, Jamsine made her way to the balcony and stared at the sky in contentment, when suddenly, Chel appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Princess." Chel smiled, glancing down at her feet. "I was going to come up the stairs but I was outside of the pallace and this carpet-thing picked me up."

Jasmine let out a giggle and peeked over the balcony. "Yeah, it does that. So, what all adventures did you and the boys get up to?"

Chel smiled sweetly. "Well, we got caught up with some voodoo guy, almost died in France twice. A lot, really. I'll be happy yo tell all the stories, but... I need to know. What's going on with you and the Aladsin guy?"

Jasmine bit her lip. "Well, we got married for the kingdom, and we do love each other, but I've talked to hike about it, and ... I never stopped loving you."

Chel's eyes went wide as she but her lip in thought. "I...didn't either." And with that, the carpet jolted forward and sent the two's lips crashing together. 

A story and another kiss later and the two went to a secluded dinner spot on the other side of the kingdom, falling deeper in love either each other.

After eating, the two started to dance again, and Chel spun the other into her arms before blurting out her thoughts. "Come with us." The two stoppers and Jasmine stared. "On our next adventure, I mean."

Jasmine blinked and thought. "I would love to, but... My kingdom..."

Chel stepped back and knit her hands together. "I...Understand. Well, we better get back to the pallace. It's getting late."

Nodding, Jasmine led the other onto the carpet and they made their way back home, sitting in silence.

That night, Jasmine brought up the idea with her husband, who while he wanted her to go if it made her happy, found himself also struggling with the idea of running the kingdom without her. The two made their way out onto the family balcony and continued to bicker well into the morning until little Flynn, who had waken up to the sound of the arguing g and found himself sneaking up on the two, curiously rubbed the lamp.

The genie stared down at the strange boy and crossed his arms. "Do you have any wishes or not?" 

Afraid, the boy screamed and ran back inside to his parents. 

Aladdin and Jasmine both turned to the sound and glared at the genie. "You two are still yelling?"

Aladdin huffed. "Well, Jasmime wants to go and adventure and leave me alone to run the country!"

Grumbling a reply, Jamsine turned away from her husband. "Look, you guys know that mirror I gave you? The one where you can see where anyone is?" 

Glancing up curiously, the two nodded. "Well, I'll just make another. Then Jasmine can go and have her fun, and if something's wrong, you'll both find out. Does that work?"

The two glimpsed at each other and smiled. "Thank you, Genie! But, wouldn't that be your last wish?"

The blue man shook his head. "That little boy rubbed my lamp. I'll just say it's his wish." Excited, the group hugged. 

"Thank you so much, Genie. I'm so excited to go adventuring!" 

And with that, a warm kiss was placed on the former princess' cheek. "We're thinking about going to a France again. I'm guessing you're in?" Chel whispered, the other girl turning around and kissing her full force.

Aladdin just shook his head and laughed as his own mirror popped up in his hands. 

After an emotional goodbye to ho her husband, and his genie, who had just been freed, Jasmine found herself and Rajah following the group of friends she had fallen so in love with, making their way onto a new trail that they would build as they go.


End file.
